Zero
Maverick Hunter Zero Name: Zero Age: 100 + at the start of the X series, 300 + by the MMZ series Gender: Male Origin: Mega Man X Aliases: The god of destruction Affiliations: Maverick Hunters (MMX), Resistance (MMZ) Birthplace: Dr. Wily's Lab Alternate Form: Maverick Zero, Omega Zero, "fake" Zero Factpile Stats ---- FactPile Avatar: Character Tier: Strength: Unknown. Able to cause a short tremor when punching the ground. Speed: Normal movement speeds on the lightning range. Dash speeds double this. Agility: High as he is highly maneuverable even while in dash speed. Durability: Multi-megaton from ZX data, resistance from flames ranging from temperatures of 7000C to 12000C, lightning, meteors, etc. Intelligence: Above average. Able to instantly adapt to situations as well as lead units. Energy Output: Unknown but in the MMZ series is able to open cyberspace portals simply by crashing into the Earth. Reactor is supposedly more powerful than nuclear technology. Special: Proficient Swordsman Standard Equipment: Z-saber: A blade made out of plasma energy. Able to be imbued with different elements at the character's discretion. Z-buster: An arm cannon with a charge function. Pierces enemies and passes through walls. D-Glaive: A lance that can be used for longer ranged attacks. Seen in X7 and X8. V-Hanger: A pair of energy daggers that allow Zero to slash multiple times in a row. Seen in X7 and Command Mission. Powers/Abilities: Mimicking abilities of defeated opponents, stopping time for a limited duration, teleportation, energy clone projections, double jumping/wall jumping, limited "flight". Bio (MMX Series) ---- Some time near the end of the Classic series (Mega Man Classic), Dr. Albert Wily had begun making plans for a robot that will surpass Dr. Light's designs.[1] Zero was the result of that plan however he was left in an incomplete situation until much later and was sealed due to an unknown cognitive program that made him unwilling to obey instructions. He would be left in stasis until the start of the X series which takes place one hundred years after the end of the Classic series. While being under his seal, an unknown computer virus which caused robots to go berserk was found to have originated from Zero's capsule.[2] This virus was known to be the Maverick Virus and those infected were labelled as Mavericks and ordered to be disposed of in order to protect the humans. Zero later awakened from his period of stasis and took down a Maverick Hunter unit under a hunter named Garma, and eventually had to be personally taken care of by Sigma, the most technologically superior Hunter at the time. Zero and Sigma almost immediately fought with Zero swiftly gaining the upper hand however a "malfunction" of sorts gave Sigma enough time to counter Zero and defeat him. With Zero's defeat, the virus was transferred to Sigma and Zero was taken to be rebuilt as a Hunter and studied.[3] As a Hunter, Zero quickly gained a reputation as a fierce warrior and was skilled enough to gain an SA rank, which was the highest position known to the Maverick Hunters. Eventually, Sigma was overtaken by the virus he gained from Zero, and staged a revolt against the humans and Hunters alike (the events of X1). As Sigma was the Commander of the Hunters at the time, Zero was issued to be the temporary Commander of the Hunters during this revolt. X and Zero would work together to bring down Sigma's coup d'etat, but Zero's life was lost sacrificing himself at the hands of a Maverick named Vile.[4] Zero was missing for the majority of the events of X2 due to his deceased status but his head chip was kept intact by Dr. Cain. Despite the fact that his components were unanalyzable just like X's systems, a mysterious Reploid named Serges(rumoured to have Dr. Wily's consciousness) was able to not only rebuild his parts, but upgrade them to fit the specs from Dr. Wily's blueprints. X was able to get Zero's components in time and he was able to help X in time to stop Sigma, easily defeating an exact replica created by Serges.[5] X and Zero worked together to bring down yet another virus outbreak in Dopplertown in Mega Man X3. During the start of the game, X is betrayed by a fellow hunter named Mac and captured. Zero would dispatch Mac and rescue X. After this, he would assist X during missions. Depending on the player's choices, Zero would either receive critical reactor damage from a Maverick and hand over his Z-saber to X[6] , or would survive, embue his Z-saber with Dr. Doppler's antivirus and defeat Sigma's viral form at the end of the game[7] . Sigma's fourth recorded coup involved the Repliforce, which was an army of Reploids that competed with the Maverick Hunters over the eradication of Mavericks.[8] Zero would be well acquainted with one of the leaders of Repliforce, Colonel, and his sister Iris. Sigma's plot involved the crashing of the aerial city Sky Lagoon and framed the Repliforce for doing this, effectively having the entire group branded as Mavericks. The Repliforce refused to stand down on its accusations out of pride and honor, causing the Maverick Hunters to war against them. Despite his connection to the group, Zero was forced to kill Colonel and Iris, along with Repliforce's officers in order to stop Repliforce from firing a space cannon at Earth.[9] Another plot by Sigma involved crashing the space colony Eurasia into the Earth while combining the colony virus with his very own Sigma virus. X and Zero were able to successfully stop the entirety of the colony from landing into the Earth through the use of a large scale laser and by crashing a space shuttle (piloted by Zero himself) straight into the colony. During the incident, Zero was found to be the source of the Maverick virus, and was spreading it around the globe during his missions as a Hunter.[10] After fighting and coming to a stalemate with X, they both fought to defeat Sigma whose new body was hinted to have been built by Dr. Wily himself. The resulting explosion would blow apart most of Zero's body, but he was still able to do a killing shot on Sigma.[11] The critical damage on his body was somehow recovered in X6, where he showed to be in perfect condition just like X. Zero would continue to fight in missions as a Hunter (X6-Command Mission) before sealing himself until the events of the Elf Wars, set in a time near the events of Mega Man Zero. Respect Thread ---- http://factpiletopia.com/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1896 References ---- #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-byDNFnfak&feature=related #^ http://www.themmnetwork.com/wiki/index.php?title=Rockman_Zero_Collection_Timeline #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJwtnMYxD5c #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53Ii05Ejipc&feature=related #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94VwUqUbJlM #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NB1YnQ4v5o&playnext=1&list=PL356899E3B31D3E3C #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwdmbA4o8Oc #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68HOm7HmkTA #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=115Mx-FJm4U&playnext=1&list=PLBA9D457242CAC047 #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zo1qf3LdZc&feature=related #^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90If8Azaw-M&feature=related Category:Character Profiles